helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
ANGERME
]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]]Le ]] S/mileage (スマイレージ) sono un gruppo J-pop della famiglia dell'Hello! Project. Il gruppo era interamente formato da ex Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, fino al 2011, quando venne aggiunta la Seconda Generazione.'' Le S/mileage furono annunciate come gruppo indie nel 2009 ma venne precisato che la formazione del gruppo sarebbe potuta cambiare prima del debutto ufficiale. I membri lasciarono le Hello! Pro Kenshuusei nel 2010 diventanto così membri ufficiali dell'Hello! Project. Il gruppo è riuscito a vendere 260,789 copie solo in Giappone. Il singolo maggiormente venduto delle S/mileage è "Please Miniskirt Postwoman!" con 36,513 copie vendute, mentre "Koi ni Booing Buu!" è stato quello meno venduto, con solo 20,954 copie. Membri Membri Attuali Il loro colore nell'Hello! Project MobekisuJ è lArgento'. Prima Generazione *Wada Ayaka (和田彩花; Blu) Leader *Fukuda Kanon (福田花音; Viola) Seconda Generazione *Nakanishi Kana (中西香奈; Azzurro) *Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉; Rosso) *Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈; Giallo) *Tamura Meimi (田村芽実; Verde) Ex-Membri Prima Generazione *Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳; Rosa Chiaro) (Graduation, 31 Dicembre 2011) *Ogawa Saki (小川紗季; Verde Chiaro) (Graduation, 27 Agosto 2011) Sub-Membri *Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香;' 'Arancione) (Lascia il gruppo il 9 Settembre 2011) Storia 2009 La formazione delle S/mileage fu annunciata sul blog di Tsunku il 4 Aprile mentre il nome fu rivelato solo in seguito. I membri scelti furono Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon e Ogawa Saki, Wada sarebbe stata la leader. Il 7 Maggio fu rivelato il nome del nuovo gruppo, "S/mileage". Tsunku spiegò che questo nome era ottenuto dalle parole "Smile" e "Age", che significano "Età dei Sorrisi". Il primo singolo indie delle S/mileage (aMa no Jaku) fu rilasciato durante il concerto "Hello! Pro Kenshuusei ~Nakano STEP!~" il 7 Giugno. Il 23 Novembre, durante il concerto delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei "Shinjin Kouen", fu trasmesso un video messaggio da parte di Tsunku per le S/mileage, in cui si annunciava la loro imminente Graduation dalle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei e il loro debutto nel 2010. Tsunku precisò però che, al fine di rendere il gruppo il migliore possibile, la formazione del gruppo sarebbe potuta cambiare prima del debutto, cioè sarebbero potuti essere aggiunti o rimossi alcuni membri. Wada, Maeda, Fukuda e Ogawa furono confermate come membri definitivi delle S/mileage. La loro graduation dalle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei e il loro debutto ebbe luogo il 27 Marzo 2010. 2010 All'inizio del 2010, il nome ufficiale del gruppo fu cambiato in "スマイレージ", la versione katakana di "S/mileage". Il 28 Febbraio Tsunku dichiarò che per far debuttare il gruppo, almeno 10,000 fan avrebbero dovuto mandare una loro foto mentre sorridono prima del 25 Marzo o il debutto sarebbe stato posticipato o addirittura cancellato. Le foto dovevano essere inviate a questo indirizzo. I risultati sarebbero stati annunciati il 3 Aprile. Se fosse stato raggiunto, il debutto sarebbe stato a Maggio. Le ragazze riuscirono a trovare 16,000 foto, di cui 3,110 scattate dai mebri stessi. Il record fu stabilito da Fukuda Kanon, 135 foto in 3 ore. Le S/mileage debuttarono ufficialmente con il singolo "Yume Miru Fifteen". I membri delle S/mileage Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka e Fukuda Kanon doppiarono l'anime "Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri". La loro canzone "Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!!" fu inoltre scelta come ending dell'anime. Le S/mileage apparirono come gruppo di apertura nel concerto delle °C-ute "C-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~" il 20 Marzo. Il 3 Aprile si esibirono in concerto con Mano Erina. Fu proprio durante questo concerto che Tsunku confermò il debutto e annunciò il titolo del loro primo singolo, "Yume Miru Fifteen", che sarebbe uscito il 26 Maggio. Alla fine di Agosto fu annunciato il primo album delle S/mileage. 2011 Nel 2011 le S/mileage celebrarono il loro primo anniversario. Per festeggiare, Tsunku decise di indire nuove audizioni per cercare sei nuove ragazze, da aggiungere come sub-membri. Le audizioni sarebbero iniziate a Giugno. A Maggio venne rivelato il titolo delle audizioni, "S/mileage New Member addition!". Il 10 Agosto uscì "Uchouten LOVE", che con 29,328 copie in una sola settimana, divenne il singolo più venduto del gruppo fino a quel momento. Fu annunciato che le S/mileage avrebbero partecipato insieme alle °C-ute al programma televisivo "24H TV Marathon". Il 14 Agosto, durante l'ultima data del tour "Hello! Project 2011 Summer ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~", furono annunciate le cinque vincitrici delle audizioni: Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka e Tamura Meimi, insieme a due membri delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Takeuchi Akari e Katsuta Rina che sarebbero diventate sub-membri. Il 24 Agosto sul sito ufficiale delle S/mileage venne annunciato che Ogawa Saki avrebbe lasciato le S/mileage e l'Hello! Project il 27 Agosto 2011, durante l'evento promozionale di "Uchouten LOVE" alla Higashi Betsuin Hall a Nagoya. Messaggio da Ogawa Saki Grazie per avermi sempre supportato. Il 27 Agosto 2011, io, Ogawa Saki, lascerò le S/mileage e l'Hello! Project. Fin dal giorno del mio debutto, ho apprezzato ogni singolo giorno nelle S/mileage. In ogni caso, nel profondo del mio cuore, sento che c'è una grande differenza tra me e le altre S/mileage. Ne ho parlato molte volte con i membri dello staff, che si preoccupavano molto per me e lavoravano sodo per migliorare le cose. Nonostante tutto non ero convinta, così ho deciso che per il mio bene e delle S/mileage ritornerò a essere solo una ragazza normale. Mi scuso per l'annuncio dell'ultimo minuto. Anche se adesso è un momento un po' triste, ricordatevi che le S/mileage restano pur sempre il gruppo dei sorrisi! Lavorerò sodo fino al mio ultimo evento il 27 Agosto, anche se so che non resta molto tempo spero comunque che continuiate a supportarmi! I nuovi membri daranno nuova vita alle S/mileage dopo che sarò andata via, perciò continuate a sostenerle per favore. Grazie molte del vostro affetto fino ad oggi. 24 Agosto 2011 S/mileage Ogawa Saki Ogawa lasciò le S/mileage e l'Hello! Project il 27 Agosto senza alcuna cerimonia di Graduation (a causa dell'annuncio all'ultimo minuto), all'evento promozionale di "Uchouten LOVE". Subito dopo l'aggiunta dei nuovi membri e la Graduation di Ogawa, fu annunciato che il sub-membro delle S/mileage Kosuga Fuyuka avrebbe lasciato le S/mileage a causa di una forte anemia e che dopo un lungo ricovero sarebbe entrata a far parte delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Il 15 Settembre sul canale ufficiale delle S/mileage di YouTubefu annunciato che il concerto del 17 Settembre del tour "2011 Fall Concert Tour ~Gakushuu no Chou Mini Skirt~" sarebbe stato trasmesso in diretta su Youtube alle 18:00. Il 18 Settembre venne annunciato che il 16 Ottobre sarebbero stati rivelati quali membri sarebbero diventati ufficialmente delle S/mileage attraverso una raccolta di foto dei sub-membri. Il 16 Ottobre fu annunciato che tutti e quattro i sub-membri sarebbero diventati ufficialmente delle S/mileage a tutti gli effetti. http://www.helloproject.com/news/1110161530_smileage.html Il 25 Ottobre fu annunciato che Maeda Yuuka si sarebbe ritirata dal mondo dello spettacolo il 31 Dicembre, per concentrarsi sugli studi e sugli esami per l'università. http://www.helloproject.com/news/111025600_smileage.html Messaggio da Maeda Yuuka Grazie per avermi sempre sostenuta. Io, Maeda Yuuka, il 31 Dicembre 2011, lascerò le S/mileage e l'Hello! Project. Proprio l'altro giorno, durante il nostro ultimo evento, i quattro sub-membri sono diventati ufficialmente delle S/mileage, cosa che mi ha reso molto felice ma allo stesso tempo mi ha fatto capire che è giunta l'ora per me di dirvi una cosa molto importante. '' ''Da quando sono diventata una studentessa del liceo, è diventato difficile per me concigliare gli impegni scolastici con quelli lavorativi come membro delle S/mileage. Ho iniziato a pensare al mio futuro e ho capito che il mio sogno di frequentare l'università richiederà molto più tempo. Mi sono chiesta se, di questo passo, sarei stata in grado di sostenere sia gli impegni scolastici che lavorativi, riuscirò a mettere solo metà di me stessa in entrambe le cose… e dovrò comunque essere aiutata molto dagli altri, cosa che davvero non mi piace. Mi sono detta “Le cose non funzioneranno se continui così”. Dovrò lavorare molto di più se voglio andare all'università. Ma resteranno solo parole, finché non mi deciderò a cambiare le cose… Se continuassi così, non sarebbe giusto nei confronti degli altri membri, o di coloro che mi hanno sempre sostenuta. Ci ho pensato molto. Anche se non sono molto brillante ho messo molta energia nel pensarci… e ho capito che la scelta possibile è una sola. Da quando sono arrivati i quattro nuovi membri, è diventato un piacere passare il tempo nel gruppo, con i vecchi membri e quelli nuovi. '' ''Grazie a tutti coloro che mi hanno sostenuta, ve ne sono davvero molto grata. Anche se può sembrarvi triste, noi 7 rilasceremo un nuovo singolo il 28 Dicembre e io lavorerò sodo per renderlo il migliore mai uscito! Sono molto grata a tantissime persone, e spero di riuscire a godere questi ultimi due mesi restanti per finire la mia carriera con un sorriso da vera S/mileage! Per favore, continuate a sostenere le S/mileage d'ora in avanti. 25 Novembre 2011 S/mileage Maeda Yuuka Il Produttore, Tsunku, ha inoltre commentato “Anche se ha due volti (uno gioioso per la carriera e uno serio per la scuola), sarà sempre il tipo di ragazza che può dare tutta se stessa per realizzare un unico sogno.” Maeda concluse gli eventi promozionali del singolo "Please Miniskirt Postwoman!", che fu rilasciato il giorno del suo compleanno, il 28 Dicembre. 2012 Il 1 Febbraio uscì "Choto Mate Kudasai!", il loro 9° singolo e il primo senza Maeda Yuuka. Il2 Maggio fu rilasciato il 10° singolo, "Dot Bikini". Il 20 Maggio uscì il primo album di successi delle S/mileage. Alla fine di Giugno fu annunciato l'11° singolo, "Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki", che sarebbe uscito il 22 Agosto. Le S/mileage si esibirono nel loro primo fanclub tour a Yamanashi. Il FC tour si tenne dal 28 al 29 Luglio. Alla fine di Agosto fu annunciato il 12° singolo, "Samui ne.", in uscita il 28 Novembre. Fu inoltre rivelato che il secondo album delle S/mileage sarebbe uscito nel 2013. 2013 Il 20 Marzo è uscito il 13° singolo delle S/mileage, "Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita". Il 24 Marzo il singolo ha raggiunto la prima posizione della classifica giornaliera della Oricon, la posizione più alta mai raggiunta dal gruppo. Lo stesso giorno è stato annunciato il titolo del 2° album, "2 Smile Sensation", uscito il 22 Maggio. Discografia Leggi anche: Discografia delle S/mileage '' Album #2010.12.08 Warugaki 1 (悪ガキッ①) #2013.05.22 2 Smile Sensation (②スマイルセンセーション) Album di Successi *2012.05.30 S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Singoli Singoli Indie #2009.06.07 aMa no Jaku #2009.09.23 Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai #2009.11.23 Suki-chan #2010.03.14 Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! Singoli #2010.05.26 Yume Miru Fifteen #2010.07.28 ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! #2010.09.29 Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #2011.02.09 Shortcut #2011.04.27 Koi ni Booing Buu! #2011.08.03 Uchouten LOVE #2011.09.28 Tachiagirl #2011.12.28 Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #2012.02.01 Choto Mate Kudasai! #2012.05.02 Dot Bikini #2012.08.22 Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki #2012.11.28 Samui ne. #2013.03.20 Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita #2013.07.03 Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!/Yattaruchan Altri Singoli *2010.11.24 My School March (マイ・スクール・マーチ) (Oha Girl Maple con le S/mileage) *2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Bekimasu) *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) DVD *2010.01.31 Toe the line (FC Limited) *2010.06.16 Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu &amp; S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ (Mano Erina, S/mileage) *2010.06.26 S/mileage Ouen Kikaku ~S/mileage Mega Bank vol.0~ & S/mileage Member Solo Event (FC Limited) *2010.09.28 Yume Miru 15-sai Debut Event (FC Limited) *2010.12.29 S/mileage 1st Live Fall Concert Tour 2010 ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *2011.02.16 S/mileage no Music V Collection 1 (スマイレージのミュージックVコレクション①) *2011.07.13 ℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ *2011.08.24 S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *2011.09.21 S/mile Factory ~S/mileage 4nin de Saigo da YO! Medetai no ni!~ *2011.12.21 Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, Mano Erina, S/mileage All Single Music Video Blu-ray File 2011 (PV Compilations) *2011.12.12 S/mileage 2011 Fall Tour ~Gyakushuu no MINI SKIRT~ *2012.05.16 S/mileage no Music V Collection 2 (スマイレージのミュージックVコレクション②) *2012.05.23 Hello Pro! TIME Vol.7 *2013.02.20 S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ Edizioni Digitali *2010.06.18 Yume Miru Fifteen PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX(夢見る 15歳 PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX) Calendari *2010.09.22 Calendario 2011(スマイレージ 2011年 カレンダー) *2011.10.26 Calendario 2012 (スマイレージ 2012年 カレンダー) *2012.10.20 Calendario 2013 (スマイレージ 2013年 カレンダー) Lavori TV *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2010– Test no Hanamichi (Wada Ayaka) *2010–2011 Oha Star (Ogawa Saki) *2010–2011 Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン! おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon) *2010–2011 Bijou Gaku (美女学) *2011- HELLO PRO TIME *2011 Smile! Dance Contest *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) Drama *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2012 Suugaku Joshi Gakuen (数学女子学園) Internet *2009– S/mileage no TAKEOFF (スマイレージのTAKEOFF) (FC Limited) Radio *2010– FIVE STARS (Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon) (Wednesdays) Teatro *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) *2010 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 8 Kai Kouen "Smile Recipe" (劇団ゲキハロ第8回公演 「スマイルレシピ」) Film *2011 Youth Individual (若者の個々の) *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro-Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) Photobook *2010.12.20 S/mileage 1st LIVE Photobook ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ (スマイレージ　1st　LIVE写真集　~デビルスマイル エンジェルスマイル~) *2011.09.24 S/mileage 1 (スマイレージ①) *2013.04.25 S/mileage 2 ~AyaKanon 18sai no Yakusoku~ (スマイレージ② 〜あやかのん 18歳の約束〜) (Wada Ayaka & Fukuda Kanon) Premi *2010.11.19 Il 52° Japan Record Awards 2010 come "Nuove Artiste" *2010.12.30 Il 52° Japan Record Awards 2010 "Migliori Nuove Artiste" Curiosità *Le S/mileage avevano originariamente la stessa formazione delle Shugo Chara Egg!, ma con Ogawa Saki al posto di Saho Akari. *Il primo singolo indie del gruppo "aMa no Jaku" fu rilasciato sotto l'etichetta discografica indie "Good Factory", ma viene segnalato come Up-Front e parte dell'Hello! Project *Il gruppo consisteva originariamente in quattro ex Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, ma con la Seconda Generazione vennero aggiunte altre due Hello! Pro Kenshuusei e tre nuovi membri. *In ogni loro singolo indossano una gonna. (In "Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama", indossano sia gonne che shorts) *E' stato il secondo gruppo ad aggiungere nuovi membri non appartenenti all'Hello! Project. (Le prime sono state le Morning Musume, se non si contano le Shugo Chara Egg!) *Tutti i membri del gruppo si sono tagliate i capelli per l'uscita di 'Shortcut', per poi farli ricresce. *Con l'aggiunta della Seconda Generazione, il gruppo ha avuto lo stesso numero di membri delle Morning Musume fino alla graduation di Ogawa Saki. *Solo 3 membri delle S/mileage (Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka e Tamura Meimi) non hanno fatto parte delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei prima di entrare nel gruppo. *Tamura Meimi ha partecipato allo "''Shugo Chara! Musical" insieme a Maeda Yuuka (che interpretava Amu), Fukuda Kanon (che interpretava Nadeshiko) e Wada Ayaka (che interpretava un ruolo di poco conto). *Quando le ragazze della Seconda Generazione erano ancora sub-membri, indossavano gonne più lunghe per indicare il loro ruolo nel gruppo. *Nel 2011, le S/mileage hanno aggiunto 5 nuovi membri, ma ne hanno persi 3 nello stesso momento (Kosuga Fuyuka, Ogawa Saki e Maeda Yuuka). *Tutti i membri del gruppo scrivono con la mano destra. *Le S/mileage sono l'unico gruppo dell'Hello! Project ad avere ciascun singolo su itunes U.S. *Hanno rilasciato 5 singoli nel 2011. (Il primo gruppo a farlo dopo le Berryz Koubou nel 2004, le °C-ute nel 2008 e Mano Erina nel 2009) *Sono l'unico gruppo dell'Hello! Project ad avere una leader non ancora maggiorenne (20 anni o più in Giappone). *Le loro canzoni hanno note più alte rispetto a quelle degli altri gruppi. *Sono l'unico gruppo a non aver mai fatto un tour primaverile. Vendite Totali Articoli Correlati Concerti delle S/mileage Link Esterni *Sitoweb Ufficiale *Canele Ufficiale di Youtube *Blog Ufficiale della Seconda Generazione *Twitter *Myspace *Canale Ustream